


She Gives Me Hot and Cold Fever

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff / Prussia being awesome/ Hungary being tsundare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary and Prussia meet up as the were wandering around town. Prussia so awesomely and graciously asks Hungary if she needs an escort. Hungary agrees and so ensues a unexpected(?) date between the two. They also run into Italy and Germany on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gives Me Hot and Cold Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all you Hetalians, this is my first Hetalia fanfic! I ship this so hard I could die, but I know awesome Prussia would save me! XD

It was a beautiful Sunday morning when little Gilbird chirped Prussia awake. Prussia yawned and sat up in his bed. He roles his shoulders, looking out the window at the clear sky.

"Good morning, world. Are you ready for another awesome day full of me?!" Prussia asked as he jumped out of bed. He walked out of his room to the bathroom at the end of the hall to shower. On the way there he peeked into West's room. West was no longer there but he found Italy sleeping in the bed, smile on his face.

"Hunh, Ita-chan's too cute." he said as he continued down the hall to the bathroom. Once he had finished his shower, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to go eat some breakfast that West had most likely made. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Austria and Germany at the table; West reading the paper, and Austria sipping coffee. Austria looked up as he heard Prussia's footfalls and instantly started fuming.

"Can't you have any decency and put clothes on before you walk around the house instead of acting like a barbarian?" Austria questioned when he saw that Prussia was only in a towel.

"Aw, did I embarrass the lil' aristoprat? Is he insecure about his girdle after he seen my amazingly awesome body?" Prussia jested as he took a seat next to West. Austria blushed and crossed his arms.

"How rude! The whole lot of you Germans don't have an civility." He turned house head to the left as he gave a little snort through his nose. Prussia reached over and grabbed a cup of coffee and a slice of toast.

"Don't lump me in with bruder." German said from behind his brother.

"Aw, West, no need to let him get to you. He's just a square who doesn't know brotherly love and how to have fun." Prussia put his arm around Germany and faced Austria. "Besides, doesn't the aristoprat have something to do today?" Austria took a sip from his coffee.

"No, I do not. Hungary is going to be out all afternoon in town today." Austria stated before he got up to leave.

"Hmm, I'm going out today West. Don't get too  
lonely while the awesome me is gone." Prussia said once he was certain Austria was gone.

"Don't worry, bruder, I was planning on going out today as well." Germany answered as he put his paper down to take a sip of coffee. Prussia grinned and clapped Germany on the back.

"Going somewhere with Ita-chan aren't you, West." Germany choked a little on his coffee as he blushed.

"H... how did..." Germany sputtered, but Prussia cut him off.

"I saw Ita-chan in your bed earlier." He gave a small laugh. He heard footfalls and turned to face the door. "Speaking of the dev..." he trailed off not prepared for the sight before him. Germany turned to see why Prussia had stop talking. He immediately went red.

"ITALY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO PUT UNDERWEAR ON AS THE FIRST THING YOU DO WHEN YOU GET UP?!" Germany yelled as he jumped up to cover Italy. Prussia sat mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed together at the site of a naked Italy. 'I don't get why West is interested in what's under the clothes.' Prussia thought. 'There's nothing all that different except no muscles.'

"Ve?! But I really wanted to see you, Germany." Italy said as he hugged Germany. Germany sighed,put one arm around Italy while the other hand covered his blushing face.

"Fine." Germany said as kissed the top of Italy's head. "Please just put on pants next time."

"Sure thing, Germany!" Italy buried his head in Germany's chest.

"You say that every time, but you still do it." Prussia stood up.

"I'm going to leave now, West. Have a good time with Ita-chan." Both Germany and Italy turned to face Prussia.

"We will!" Italy answered as Prussia took a step towards them.

"See you later... Bruder!" 

"Oh Prussia nee-chan's almost as big as you Germany!" Italy said as Prussia's towel fell to the floor.

"What's with all this ruckus?" Austria asked as he popped his head in. He immediately went red and hid behind the wall. "You really don't have any drop of decency, do you?" he asked huffingly. Prussia laughed.

"Why'd you go red little aristoprat? Are you embarrassed because you don't have one?" Prussia asked as he retrieved his towel and covered his manhood.

"Of course not, you dult! It's just appalling that you have no restraint!" Prussia walked out the door and into the hallway, passing Austria.

"Are you sure it's that, freeloading noble?" he asked as he made his way to his room to dress. Austria turned a little redder before huffing and walking away.  
_____________________________________

After Prussia had gotten dressed in grey jeans, a white button up and put his black cross necklace on, he went to town in search of Hungary. 'I can't wait to see her. This time there's no annoying aristoprat to get in the way. She's free from him.' he thought to himself as he wandered around town.

He walked through row upon row of shops, looking for long brown hair and an orange flower. 'Damn, why is it so hard for the awesome me to find her. Even though she dresses like a girl, her walk still exudes guy. How hard is it to find a woman like that?' As he continued to walk he heard two voices calling out to him. He turned around and saw France and Spain.

"Oi, what are you two doing?" Prussia asked as they caught up to him.

"We're looking for booze to drink tonight at France's house. You should join us!" Spain asnwered grabbing Prussia's right hand.

"You should. It would be an good night full of good food, good alcohol, and amor." France purred as he blew a kiss to Prussia.

"Hunh, the food and alcohol sound good, but I can do without the amor. What time?" 

"Around six." France answered with a pout at his rejected pickup.

"I'll think about it. The awesome me is busy right now." Prussia answered looking around for Hungary. Sly grins found their way to France and Spain's face.

"Busy with what?" They asked as they both put an arm around Prussia's shoulders. 

"With an awesome quest." 

"Would that be looking for Hungary?" Spain asked with a knowing smile. Prussia blushed a little.

"No, why would I want to look for that tomboy?" Prussia asked with mock disintrest.

"Oh, well, we saw her in the book store and she said Sha was heading to the market to get ingredients for a dinner she was going to have with Ukraine and Lichtenstein." France told him as both he and Spain started to walk away. Prussia's eyes light up and he went off in the direction of the market.

"He should just ask her out already." Spain told France as they watched his retreating back.

"Ah, but he is unsure of her feelings that's why he never does anything." France responded, nodding his halead sagely.

"Really? From what I heard, she's over her divorce from Austria. Doesn't that mean she would say yes?" 

"Spain, normally no, but in this cause she would because she likes him. She's just to stubborn to admit it."  
___________________________________________

Prussia entered the market and grabbed a basket. He then proceeded down the isles to look for Hungary. He searched ten isles before he found her in the meat section. He casually walked up behind her and reached over her to get some wurst. She turned around and saw it was Prussia.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with disgust overt in her voice.

"Same thing as you, to buy food. You're not the only one allowed here you know." he told her as he moved next to her.

"I know that." she snapped as she turned her head to the side, away from Prussia. 'What the hell is he doing here?' she thought as looked at the floor. 'What gives him the right to show up, smelling nice, and making me flustered.'

"What are you buying all this food for?" he asked as he peered into her heavy basket. She turned her head sharply to face him as his voice brought her from her thoughts.

"I'm having dinner with Lichtenstein and Ukraine." she answered as she looked back at the meats. 'Ugh, he's too good looking with damp hair.'

"Cool." He grabbed the basket from her hands.

"Prussia?! What are you doing?" she huffed as she tried to grab the basket back.

"I'm going to hold it for you. It looks to heavy for a weak girl like you." he told her as he put the wurst from his basket to hers and left his on the floor.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying it! I'm not that weak." She put a hand to her mouth as she realized what she said. 'I'm not that weak. I am though. I'm nowhere near as strong as the guys. I'm ...' Her train of thought was interrupted by a hand on the top of her head. She glanced to the side and saw Prussia looking at her.

"Don't get all depressed; it brings down my awesome mood. // Plus it doesn't really suit you." He mumbled the last part. 'He's so awkward.' Hungary thought as she smiled. 'She's so damn cute.' Prussia thought as he watched her smile.

"Right, we don't want to ruin the mood of your annoying person." she said as she started walking down the isle.

"What? How can I be annoying if I'm awesome? There's no way the awesome me is annoying." he said as he followed her. Hungary roles her eyes and let the subject drop. "What are you making tonight?" he asked as she dropped some tomatoes into the basket.

"We decided we wanted to eat something Italian, so I'm making pasta and salad." Hungary survey the lettuce heads in front of her, looking for the best. Prussia looked her up and down. 'She's actually really womanly. Aristoprat was stupid to give this up.' he thought as his eyes settled on her face. She felt his eyes on her and looked over at him. He quickly adverted his eyes, a little blush appeared. 'He's too obvious.' she thought to herself. 'But, it's cute on him.' Hungary put her head down dither to hide her embarrassment. 'Stop it. Both he and you are disgusting.' She put the lettuce in the basket and made her way to the check out. Prussia followed behind and tried to carry all the bags after she had paid.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as the walked outside, Prussia carrying all the groceries but one bag.

"I told you before. The awesome me is going to help you and walk you home." He puffed out his chest as he walked slightly ahead of her.

"Who said I wanted to walk home with you?" she asked annoyed.

"Who wouldn't want to walk home with me? Everything is way awesomer when I'm around isn't it?" Hungary feel into pace beside him and let out a sigh.

"You're impossible." 

"What do you mean? You know that I only tell the truth. How many people can you go hunting with and not look at you weird when you talk gruff like a guy?" Prussia asked her smugly as he looked down at her. She blinked and her brows furrowed together. 'Shit, she so cute, just like Gilbird.' She opened her mouth to speak but closed again. "See?" Prussia asked smirking. "Everything is funner when I'm around."

"Don't make me hit you." Prussia felt a shiver run through him.

"You're so scary for a woman."

"Didn't I say not to make me hit you? I guess you want to greet my frying pan again." She glanced over at Prussia and saw his face. It was akin to a forlorn puppy. She let out a joyful laugh. "What's wrong? The 'powerful' Prussia quakes in his boots at the mention of a frying pan?" Prussia turned his nose up and laughed.

"Like the awesome me would be afraid of that. I'm too cool."

"Uh huh." Hungary rolled her eyes. 'He's silly.' she thought. They walked on in silence for a while until there was a voice calling out their names.

"Hungary! Prussia! Ciao!" Hungary turned and rushed to hug Italy, who ran to hug her also.

"Ita-chan! You're as cute as ever. Are you on a date with Germany?" She asked as she pet his head.

"Yep. We're on our way to go to dinner. What about you Hungary? Are you on a date?" The last part Italy whispered in Hungary's ear.

"Wha... Ita-chan! Why would you say that?" She whispered back.

"Because, " Italy glanced over at Germany and Prussia talking, "You like him don't you?" Hungary blushed and shook her head. Italy gave her a soft smile. "It's okay to say you do Hungary. You have fun with him because you can be yourself without any worries right?" Hungary hugged Italy again.

"I guess you're right Ita-chan. When did you grow up so much?" Italy laughed and kissed her cheek. Mean while Prussia was talking to Germany.

"Oi, West, is your date awesome?" Prussia questioned.

"Yes, it's been pleasant. So this is why you went out today?" Germany looked over at Hungary.

"Of course, West! She's the only thing that can make a day almost as awesome as me Gilbird." Prussia smirked. Germany let out a sigh.

"Alright, just don't cone home with another bloody nose. I'm tired of cleaning the blood up from the carpet." Prussia chuckled.

"I never mean to, it just sort of happens. She's kind of crazy." Germany sighed and gave his brother a pat on the back.

"Alright, bruder, I hope you have a good time. Good luck." Germany walked back to Italy and proceeded to leave. Hungary watched them go, Italy's words running through her head.

"Oi, Hungary! What are you waiting for? Aren't Ukraine and the little girl be over soon?" Hearing his voice, she couldn't help but smile.

"You're right. I'm coming you annoying idiot." She turned and gave him a dazzling smile. He felt his heart beat faster. 'Really, aristoprat is stupid. How could he let go of a woman like her.' He felt himself staring and turned his back to her. But the picture of her illuminated by the sun was burned into his memory. He felt a playful slap on his arm and he started to walk in stride with Hungary.

"So, what are you girls gonna be doing after dinner?" Hungary looked up at him.

"We're just going to talk, maybe watch a movie."

"How boring. Can't you do something fun like racing horses?" Hungary sighed.

"They aren't interested in that kind of thing. I wish they were though; I miss riding." A bitter smile fell across her lips. Prussia looked at her then forward again. They were about fifteen feet away from Hungary's house.

"We should go sometime then. Not that you could beat me." he casually suggested. Hungary snorted.

"Please, I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"Not possible. I'm too awesome to be beaten by you."

"Then we just have to do it won't we? Then you'll grovel at my feet." They were at the drive leading up to her house.

"Fine. It's a date then." Prussia said, waiting for her reaction. At first he saw nothing, then he noticed the slight blush that was blossoming on her cheeks. 'Yes,' he thought. 'I most definitely got her heart.'

"Sure... It's a date." She answered, her voice ever so slightly flustered as she walked up the drive. Prussia followed and enter the house with her.

"Wow, this is pretty girly. I wasn't expecting your house to look like this." Prussia took in all the details he could as he walked to the kitchen.

"I'm a girl. What else would you expect? Oh, you can put the groceries on the table." she said as she started to make coffee. Prussia put the bags down and leaned against the counter.

"Want help with dinner?" he asked as he watched her making the beverages.

"No. It's girls night. There's no boys allowed. How can I have you make dinner then kick you out?"

"Really? But it's okay to kick me out after lugging your groceries home for you? How uncool."

"I'm giving you coffee before you have to leave! You're the rude one asking for things from a host when you weren't invited." Hungary huffed.

"Oi, relax or you'll end up with wrinkles." Prussia teased as Hungary furrowed her eyebrows together. She thrust a cup into his hands.

"Hurry and drink your coffee so you can leave." She moved about the kitchen, preparing to start cooking. Prussia just sipped his coffee and watched her move. 'She's pretty hot in the kitchen with her hair tied back and her face flushed.' he thought. He watched for a good half hour until he decided he should go meet up at France's house. He moved behind her and placed the cup on the stove.

"Hungary." She turned around, and her lips met his. He put his arm around her waist, tilting his head, urging her to deepen the kiss. She hesitantly obliged, leaning back into Prussia. After just a moment they broke apart, Hungary's faced more flushed than before. Prussia smirked.

"The awesome me loves you." he told her as he slid his hand across her stomach, moving towards the door. Hungary's face went bright red and she turned back to the stove.

"I guess I love you too, idiot." She said she concentrated on cooking. Prussia smiled and left her house, already drunk off happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear feedback and read your comments. Let me know if you like because I may do more for this ship or you could request a ship!


End file.
